


8 Makes 1 Team (Thanks, Wooyoung)

by cinnamon_twists



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, Im Projecting, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, San is whipped, actually, but only in the chat segments, chat and traditional, everyone hates wooyoung, hongjoong is tiny, i think, jongho acts tough but he's a softie, kang yeosang is shy, mingi and yunho are besties, no they love him, san is a confident gay, san is gay, san just wants to kiss yeosang, san loves everyone, sassy yeosang, seonghwa will correct your grammar, wooyoung knows everyone, yeosan centric, yeosang is a shy gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_twists/pseuds/cinnamon_twists
Summary: weewooyoung has created a new groupweewooyoung added miniminion, ineedspace, mtsatan, fruitboi, iknowunho, dronely, and tallerthanu to the group





	1. Chapter 1

weewooyoung has created a new group

weewooyoung added <miniminion>, <ineedspace>, <mtsatan>, <fruitboi> <iknowunho>, <dronely>, and <tallerthanu> to the group

weewooyoung: salt nations  
weewooyoung: i mean salutations

tallerthanu: salt nations

fruitboi: wooyoung what is this who are these people

weewooyoung: so  
weewooyoung: i have decided  
weewooyoung: to create a groupchat with all of my mostest bestest friends in the whole world  
weewooyoung: so u can all get to know each other!

ineedspace: come back when you've learned proper grammar, then we'll talk.

miniminion: awh man why is seonghwa here

ineedspace: i'm sorry, what was that? i can't hear you from all the way up here.

miniminion: im not that short!!

weewooyoung: ur the smallest person in this group

tallerthanu: square up shorties

iknowunho: mingi im taller than you are shut up

miniminion: @fruitboi help im being attacked

fruitboi: i have been summoned

tallerthanu: square up!!!

weewooyoung: mingi you dont want to fight jongho he may be a baby but he will break you in half

iknowunho: i agree no fighting

mtsatan: you're no fun yunho

weewooyoung: hi san

iknowunho: hi san

tallerthanu: hi san

fruitboi: hi san

miniminion: hi san

ineedspace: ...hi, san?

mtsatan: hi! i only know 2 of u but the attention is greatly appreciated!

ineedspace: aren't there eight people in this chat? why are only seven of us talking right now?

weewooyoung: ugh  
weewooyoung: @dronely say something i know ur reading these messages

dronely: hi?

weewooyoung: there he is! the most shyest human alive

ineedspace: wooyoung, your grammar physically hurts me

weewooyoung: why dont we alll inrtoduce ourselves? because some of us dont know others here

dronely: wooyoung i don't know anyone aside from you

weewooyoung: ILL GO FIRST  
weewooyoung: im jung wooyoung, im 19 and im studying dance and performance arts!  
weewooyoung: 

fruitboi: get a better camera it looks like you take your pictures on a flip phone

tallerthanu: or a toaster

weewooyoung: you don't know my life

fruitboi:   
fruitboi: my names choi jongho im 18, studying music theory, and i have a better phone camera than wooyoung

ineedspace: we all do

tallerthanu: wooyoung just needs a better phone  
tallerthanu: also u have a cute face

fruitboi: thanks

weewooyoung: oNE OF YOU NEXT

tallerthanu: not it

ineedspace: fine

weewooyoung: yall aint ready for this hes the most beautiful man on the planet

mtsatan: ill be the judge of that  
  
ineedspace: i'm park seonghwa, i'm 21, and i'm studying literature and astronomy  
ineedspace: 

  
weewooyoung: IM SOFT OMG   
weewooyoung: seonghwa hyung ur so cute :c

mtsatan: ok i'll admit you are pretty!!

ineedspace: thanks!

iknowunho: wait is ur display name a space pun then

ineedspace: it is

iknowunho: that's it seonghwa is my soulmate

weewooyoung: back off hes mine

mtsatan: i wanna be fought over!

weewooyoung: then introduce yourself fool

  
mtsatan: hi! i'm choi san, 19 years old, and i'm studying environmental science and botany!  
mtsatan: i'm also taking photography and art classes!  
mtsatan: 

dronely: cute

weewooyoung: HE SPEAKS  
weewooyoung: now that i know your lingering you gotta introduce yourself

ineedspace: you're*

dronely: you're*

ineedspace: i like him

dronely: hehe thanks  
dronely: also nope

weewooyoung: cmon nobody knows who you are

dronely: that's fine

weewooyoung: no its not! you cant be in this chat if nobody knows you

dronely: ok

<dronely has left the group>

<weewooyoung has added dronely to the chat>

ineedspace: i like this one

dronely: :D

mtsatan: awh cute

dronely: nope  
dronely: nuh uh  
dronely: nada

weewooyoung: shut up your adorblare

dronely: you're*

ineedspace: adorable*

weewooyoung: introduce yourself or I'll do it for you

dronely: wooyoung don't you dare

weewooyoung: 3  
weewooyoung: 2  
weewooyoung: 1

dronely: fine!  
dronely: but not right now.  
dronely: i'll go last

weewooyoung: okay fine  
weewooyoung: @tallerthanu @iknowunho you two

ineedspace: or @miniminion

miniminion: ill go  
miniminion: im kim hongjoong, 20 years old, and studying music production  
miniminion: 

iknowunho: you look so tiny!

fruitboi: correct

tallerthanu: SKSSJSKSJDJ  
tallerthanu: ill go next  
tallerthanu: im song mingi, im 19, and im studying dance!  
tallerthanu: 

fruitboi: mingi thats a cute name

tallerthanu: thanks i got it for my birthday :3

fruitboi: and a nice face

tallerthanu: got that for my birthday too

iknowunho: guess im next before our mystery bachelor number 8

dronely: dont call me that thats weird

iknowunho:   
iknowunho: im jeong yunho, im 20, and i'm also studying dance!

dronely: wait i know both of you  
dronely: vaguely

tallerthanu: really?

dronely: yeah i'm a teacher's assistant for the class thats starting in like half an hour.

tallerthanu: wait ur the kid who just sits in the corner with a notebook and is in charge of lights and sound and stuff?

dronely: that's not all i do there but yes that's me

weewooyoung: see you do know someone!

dronely: I've literally never spoken to them i dont think they even know my name

tallerthanu: nope

iknowunho: nope

weewooyoung: then introduce yourself!

dronely: fine  
dronely: my name's kang yeosang, i just turned 20 a few days ago, and I'm studying choreography with a few other classes on the side  
dronely: 

mtsatan: omg cute!

dronely: sksjsksjkdh nope

mtsatan: yeosang you're so cute!!  
mtsatan: omg precious  
mtsatan: wooyoung i demand to know where you've been hiding this human and how long you've known of his existence

weewooyoung: yeosangie and me have been friends for 5 years

dronely: yeosangie and i*

mtsatan: yeosangie! cute

dronely: nO

fruitboi: how come none of us have ever met him then?

weewooyoung: hes shy he doesnt like to go anywhere

mtsatan: that cute face deserves to be SEEN

dronely: no thanks

ineedspace: yeosang

dronely: yes?

ineedspace: what does your screen name mean?

dronely: oh uh i really like drones ^^"

weewooyoung: and hes lonely

dronely: shut up

weewooyoung: thats literally the reason dont attack me

mtsatan: drones?  
mtsatan: like those lil remote controlled thingies? the ones that can take aerial photos and videos? :o

dronely: yeah! the school put me in charge of the aerial sports footage and pictures for the past couple years

miniminion: wAIT that was you?? that little pink haired kid with the drone was you?

mtsatan: PINK HAIR?!??!!! i DEMAND pictures this instant!

dronely: yes that was me and no im not sending pictures

weewooyoung: 

dronely: nO STOP THAT

mtsatan: omg  
mtsatan: oMg  
mtsatan: fluffy!!!  
mtsatan: omgomgomgomgomgomgomg  
mtsatan: let me kiss u yeosang omg

dronely: nO

mtsatan: ^3^

dronely: stopstopstopstop

weewooyoung: oh look hes in gay panic

iknowunho: yeah san tends to do that to people

mtsatan: im not trying to :c

dronely: don't be sad I'm just  
dronely: uhh

mtsatan: shy? its okay sweetheart!  
mtsatan: it's totally ok to be shy!  
mtsatan: i didn't mean to make u uncomfortable!  
mtsatan: im sorry yeosang!

dronely: oh uh  
dronely: it's okay, i guess

ineedspace: san, why is your grammar only correct half the time?

mtsatan: bc i only care half the time  
mtsatan: sometimes im too lazy to add punctuation  
mtsatan: and other times i'm not too lazy!

weewooyoung: seongie why are u so obsessed with propre grammar??

dronely: proper*

ineedspace: proper*

weewooyoung: why are u two like this

dronely: because in the span of the years i've known you, you make at least one error per day  
dronely: sometimes even one per hour  
dronely: and you need to know

ineedspace: if i didn't correct you i'd be a disgrace

iknowunho: well mingi and i have to get to class  
iknowunho: which by extention means yeosang also needs to get to class

dronely: i've been here for like 20 minutes already

tallerthanu: why so early?

dronely: because i have nothing better to do with my time

mtsatan: incorrect you could be spending it with me

dronely: oh look yunho's here

iknowunho: where are you  
iknowunho: how can you see me but i cant see you

tallerthanu: yeosang where u at im here too

dronely: hiding  
dronely: don't ask the professor that's cheating

tallerthanu: where is she  
tallerthanu: how can you hEAR US WHERE ARE U

dronely: she had to go get some things from her car

iknowunho: yeosang where

weewooyoung: i know where he is

ineedspace: are you guys in an auditorium?

tallerthanu: yeah

ineedspace: then by using common logic i also know where he is

tallerthanu: oH MY GOD HSHSHEIUJDM  
tallerthanu: wHY

dronely: :3

weewooyoung: yeosang what did you do

dronely: what i didn't do anything

iknowunho: are you in the control booth

dronely: am i?

iknowunho: turn the lights back on yeosang  
iknowunho: I MEANT ALL THE LIGHTS NOT JUST A SPOTLIGHT

ineedspace: now i see why he's friends with wooyoung

dronely: oh believe me i'm not as bad

weewooyoung: hey!

tallerthanu: yeosang can u pls turn the lights back on

dronely: oh shit yeah sorry  
dronely: there you go  
dronely: i wasnt expecting mingi to scream like that

iknowunho: hes scared of everything  
iknowunho: now come out here

dronely: give me a minute

weewooyoung: wow is yeosangie actually going to talk to someone??

mtsatan: yeosangie!  
mtsatan: yunho pat him on the head for me

weewooyoung: dont hell punch u

mtsatan: aw cute uwu

fruitboi: is.. is he okay?

weewooyoung: hes o-gay :D

fruitboi: how to unsee a message

ineedspace: how to revoke admin rights

miniminion: how to delete a human being

dronely: how to fire your best friend

weewooyoung: sTOP THIS IS SLANDER

dronely: @iknowunho @tallerthanu you guys can come into the control booth if you want

tallerthanu: omg yeosang  
tallerthanu: is so tiny  
tallerthanu: next to all this equipment

mtsatan: tiny????

weewooyoung: hes tiny all the time

dronely: shut up wooyoung i'm taller than you

weewooyoung: by oNE CENTIMETER

ineedspace: so he's still taller than hongjoong

weewooyoung: everyones taller than hongjoong

miniminion: stop it

dronely: ok we have to go class is about to start

mtsatan: awh, alright! bye yeosang! bye yunho! bye mingi! have fun!  
mtsatan: i love u guys!

tallerthanu: bye

iknowunho: bye everyone!

dronely: bye! <3

mtsatan: a heart! how cute!

fruitboi: i have to head off too, actually, talk to you all after class.

ineedspace: it was nice meeting everyone!

miniminion: bye!!

weewooyoung: look!! i did something good today! i hope u all have fun in class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a guide to everyone's screennames if you didn't quite catch them:  
> miniminion: Hongjoong  
> ineedspace: Seonghwa  
> iknowunho: Yunho  
> dronely: Yeosang  
> mtsatan: San  
> tallerthanu: Mingi  
> weewooyoung: Wooyoung  
> fruitboi: Jongho
> 
> Hi! This is my first time posting here, so please be gentle with me, I'm still getting used to it! I hope you enjoy whatever this is about to become! This work will include both chat scenes and traditionally written sections, so please look forward to that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iknowunho: gUYS I HAVE AN IDEA
> 
> weewooyoung: WHAT 
> 
> mtsatan: what
> 
> iknowunho: lets all meet up! woo made this chat for all of us to meet each other, so why not actually meet up?  
> iknowunho: also san is p much dying to meet yeosang 
> 
> mtsatan: correct

  
weewooyoung: hey guys guess what!!

  
tallerthanu: ur pregnant?

  
weewooyoung: no its about yeosang

  
tallerthanu: yEosaNGS PReGNanT???

  
weewooyoung: no u idiot 

  
mtsatan: 38+2 weeks  
mtsatan: pREGANANANT??  
 

tallerthanu: :o  
 

mtsatan: :o!  
 

iknowunho: this is why i've never introduced you two to each other  
 

ineedspace: oh, yunho honey, I'm sorry  
ineedspace: those two and wooyoung?   
ineedspace: I pray for your sanity   
 

weewooyoung: u love me seongie :c  
 

ineedspace: barely  
 

weewooyoung: :c  
weewooyoung: ur so mean hyung!  
 

ineedspace: <3

   
weewooyoung: <3!

   
mtsatan: you two are weird

   
miniminion: no just gay  
 

mtsatan: ok mood

   
tallerthanu: @weewooyoung @ineedspace are u two dating????

   
miniminion: yeah they are

   
ineedspace: unfortunately, yes 

   
weewooyoung: what do u mean unfortunately :c  
weewooyoung: hyungie :c!

   
ineedspace: you're literally obnoxious 

   
weewooyoung: but u love me

   
ineedspace: of course I do, dumbass  
ineedspace: if I didn't love you, I wouldn't still be dating you

   
weewooyoung: <33333333!

   
ineedspace: <3

   
weewooyoung: uwu  
weewooyoung: anygays  
weewooyoung: why do u ask

   
tallerthanu: bc i thought i saw you two cuddling on a park bench like 5 minutes ago but i wasnt sure

   
weewooyoung: yeah thats us

   
iknowunho: whats going on with yeosang?

   
weewooyoung: o yeah!  
weewooyoung: so yesterday when i saw san he told me he needed a subject for a photography project

   
mtsatan: yeah! 

   
weewooyoung: so after some gentle persuasion i convinced yeosangie to help u!

   
mtsatan: really??!

   
ineedspace: "gentle persuasion"

   
weewooyoung: yeah it wasn't that hard

   
dronely: hi im here  
dronely: what are you talking about

   
weewooyoung: u can read

   
dronely: gentle persuasion hm?

   
weewooyoung: the hardest part about it was convincing u to actually go somewhere

   
dronely: i guess   
dronely: i mean not really but..  
dronely: ...

   
tallerthanu: thats sus  
 

weewooyoung: yeosang is always sus  
 

tallerthanu: no u

   
ineedspace: correct 

   
iknowunho: where are hongjoong and jongho?  
iknowunho: hongjoong was here for like 2 minutes but hes gone again

   
weewooyoung: class probably

   
iknowunho: sannie what's this photography project? 

   
mtsatan: anything we want!   
mtsatan: we have to take a certain number of pictures, but they can be of anything.   
mtsatan: its our first solo project of the semester!

   
iknowunho: mingi and i are learning our first choreography of the semester in one of our classes. the one yeosang is in

   
tallerthanu: its kinda difficult i wanna fight whoever choreographed that

   
iknowunho: @dronely whos the choreographer for that dance

   
tallerthanu: yea lemme fight

   
dronely: me

   
tallerthanu: time to fight yeosang

   
mtsatan: dont fight yeosangie!!

   
weewooyoung: yeah hell win 101%

   
dronely: uwu

   
iknowunho: wait what

   
weewooyoung: yeosangie scares me sometimes

   
tallerthanu: hes like 8 cm tall

   
weewooyoung: 8 cm of rage  
weewooyoung: but also 8 sm of shyness uwu

   
dronely: i have to go, i'll talk to you all later

   
weewooyoung: o no mingi hes coming to fight you

   
tallerthanu: ajsksjsj shut up

   
dronely: lmao i just have class, bye all 

  
miniminion: hi im here whatd i miss

   
ineedspace: not much

   
iknowunho: gUYS I HAVE AN IDEA

   
weewooyoung: WHAT 

   
mtsatan: what

   
iknowunho: lets all meet up! woo made this chat for all of us to meet each other, so why not actually meet up?  
iknowunho: also san is p much dying to meet yeosang 

   
mtsatan: correct 

   
weewooyoung: ill dm yeoyeo to let him know he has no choice

   
mtsatan: yeoyeo!

   
fruitboi: i like this idea  
fruitboi: im free all this weekend

   
weewooyoung: a wild jongho appears

   
fruitboi: hi

   
tallerthanu: could we do tomorrow? saturdays are always prime get a big group together to hang out days

   
ineedspace: if it's at like, noon or later, I'm free

   
weewooyoung: im free all day  
weewooyoung: again ill ask yeosangie

   
tallerthanu: i literally do nothing

   
miniminion: ...

   
ineedspace: joong?

  
miniminion: i really want to but tomorrow was the first day i was able to get to use my production teacher's recording equipment.. i havent been able to use it since last semester

   
weewooyoung: joongie hyung :c

   
miniminion: i know i know im really sorry :(  
miniminion: i'll see what i can do, okay?   
miniminion: give me a bit. 

   
weewooyoung: while u do that  
weewooyoung: i just texted yeosang  
weewooyoung: he said hed check his schedule  
weewooyoung: which is bullshit bc hes not doing anything hes just stalling

   
mtsatan: let me try!

   
weewooyoung: good luck

   
<private conversation between mtsatan and dronely>

   
mtsatan: yeosang!   
mtsatan: ik you're in class  
mtsatan: but the groupchat is arangeing a meetup tomorrow afternoon and it'd be really nice if you'd come along :)  
mtsatan: arranging**  
mtsatan: idk when you're gonna see this but please consider it!  
mtsatan: i really wanna meet you ^^  
mtsatan: we all do :)  
mtsatan: okay im spamming sorry i'll stop but again please consider coming along! Im sure itll be so much fun!

   
dronely: oh uh hi san  
dronely: class actually got cancelled  
dronely: our professor is in the hospital with her husband :c  
dronely: and about the meetup thingy  
dronely: yeah woo told me  
dronely: i told him I'd see if i could but   
dronely: i'm free i just.. i don't know..  
dronely: woo told you guys I'm the shyest person he knows  
dronely: that's not a lie  
dronely: i really do want to come along, but i really don't do too well in social situations and i don't want to have a panic attack or something and ruin what could have been a fun day for the seven of you..

   
mtsatan: yeosang :cc  
mtsatan: ok that's a totally valid reason to not want to come like i get it anxiety is an absolute bitch but we're all gonna be there for you!   
mtsatan: you can just cling onto wooyoung the whole time  
mtsatan: or me ill protect u uwu  
  
  
dronely: i really want to but i don't know how well i'll be able to handle it..

   
mtsatan: what building is your class in?   
mtsatan: im gonna come there and talk to you in person, okay?

   
dronely: uhh no that's not necessary it's okay you don't have to do that  
dronely: it's totally fine you really don't need to

   
mtsatan: yeosang  
mtsatan: please.

   
dronely: but..

   
mtsatan: please, yeosang?  
mtsatan: 

   
dronely: ...  
dronely: fine  
dronely: the west wing of the language building. first floor.  
dronely: also why the fuck are you so adorable

   
mtsatan: :D  
mtsatan: be there in 5 minutes 

  
  
  
Yeosang sighed softly as he sat against the wall near the door of his classroom. Turning off his phone screen and setting it down in his lap, he put in an earbud and shut his eyes, trying to get himself to calm down a little bit through deep breaths. 

   
A soft "Hi" startled him out of his little meditation moment, causing him to jump slightly and his eyes to shoot open, the breathing exercises he had been working on becoming useless as the pace of his breathing picked up again. 

   
"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" The previously smiling face in front of him turned to one full of apology and a hesitant hand reached out to touch his shoulder. It was soft, and it took Yeosang a moment to even realize it was San, kneeled down in front of him. 

   
He cleared his throat, taking another deep breath, which in turn sent him into a small coughing fit. "I-it's okay.. uhm,, hi. Hi San."

   
"Are you okay?" San shifted himself so he was sitting cross-legged in front of Yeosang, a gentle smile on his face as he took his hand from Yeosang's shoulder and set it in his own lap, folded with his other.

   
Yeosang nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine.. like I said.. I'm.. I'm not the most outgoing person." He took the earbud out of his ear and turned his music off.

   
San smiled. It was a soothing one, something about the boy's face just warmed him inside, enough to even pull a smile from Yeosang. 

   
"So," San began, urging Yeosang to stop studying San's face as much as he had been. "If you really really don't want to come with us you don't have to, but we just thought it'd be really fun!" 

   
"I-i know, I'm just.. scared.. I guess?" Yeosang huffed, his whole body slouching down. "I don't know how to explain it, it's just my-"

   
"Anxiety. I get it." San's smile turned to a softer one. "I totally understand. Believe it or not, I used to be shy too. I know what it's like, but I guess not to the extent you do.."

   
Yeosang nodded. "I.. Do you really want me to come along..?"

   
San nodded eagerly. "Yes. We all really want you to come, Yeosang."

   
Before Yeosang was able to reply, their phones both went off about 5 times. San grabbed his phone to check the group chat.

   
miniminion: guys   
miniminion: GUYS  
miniminion: guess what!!  
miniminion: i was able to switch days for the recording equipment!  
miniminion: i get it sunday not saturday so i can come!

   
weewooyoung: !!!  
weewooyoung: now if yeo stops avoiding the question and iGNORING ME well be good to go

   
mtsatan: shut up hes sensitive  
mtsatan: also hongjoong thats awesome!!

   
weewooyoung: shut up aidhdjkrkd i know hes sensitive

   
mtsatan: ur mean to him >:c

   
weewooyoung: he can read these messages stop  
weewooyoung: also u dont know that 

   
mtsatan: im literally with him he told me ur mean to him

   
weewooyoung: what i thought he had class  
weewooyoung: pics or it didnt happen

   
mtsatan: 

   
weewooyoung: u could have just saved that selca of sangie

   
mtsatan: [video attached]

   
weewooyoung: oh ok  
weewooyoung: yeosang come with us tmrw

   
mtsatan: if u keep trying to push him i will fight u

  
  
  
San shook his head and turned his attention back to Yeosang, who was looking at his phone, thumb hovering over the send button. He had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, and he was looking at his screen rather intently. He sighed softly and turned off the screen and grabbed his things, getting ready to stand. 

   
"I should get back to my dorm.. y'know.. to avoid confrontation.." Yeosang's voice softened as he spoke, standing up.

   
"What building do you live in? I need to head back to my dorm too, why not go together?" San stood too, hoping to talk to Yeosang a little bit more.

   
"Building A.." Yeosang said softly.

   
San lit up. "Me too! Do you want to walk together?" He held a hand out to Yeosang, a little too fast for the other's liking, causing him to flinch away before taking his hand, a little timidly. San checked the area to make sure nothing would be left behind, and began waking, holding Yeosang's hand as they walked

   
Yeosang felt oddly comfortable, though not at the same time. Wooyoung liked to hold his hand a lot too, but it was different. He knows Wooyoung, he had known Wooyoung for years. He just met San less than an hour ago, and he was holding hands with him like he's known him forever. 

   
Not to mention he was a little more than slightly flustered because he already had the biggest crush on San, not that he'd admit to it. They walked in silence for the most part, San asking random little questions here and there that Yeosang gave short one or two word responses to. Yeosang didn't mind, though. Something about San's voice calmed him down.

   
Yeosang hadn't even realized they had gotten to the dorm building until San announced it to him. "We're here! What floor do you live on?"

   
"The second floor. Room nineteen." Yeosang spoke as San approached the elevator with him, pressing the button.

   
"I'm on the fourth floor. Yunho and I are roommates. If you decide to go, we can come grab you so you don't have to go alone." San smiled wide. They stepped in and pressed their respective floor buttons. 

   
"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I'll.. I'll let you know, okay?" Yeosang smiled gently as the doors opened for his floor. 

   
"Okay. Have a good rest of your night Yeosang.” San waved to him as Yeosang stepped out of the elevator. Yeosang took a deep breath and made his way down the hallway, unlocking his dorm room and walking in, calling out a soft, “I’m home!” In case his roommate happened to be there.

   
Minho poked his head out of the Kitchen, watching Yeosang as he dropped his things on the floor and took his shoes off. “You’re back? I thought you had class?”

   
“Professor canceled..” Yeosang took a breath and plopped down on the couch, able to see Minho in the kitchen from there. “I’m sorry.. Did I come at a wrong time..?”

   
Minho came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Yeosang. “No, you’re okay. I just got back from doing some grocery shopping. Are you alright?”

   
Yeosang wanted to say yes, that nothing was bothering him, but he’s known Minho for a while, and Minho was great at catching when he was feeling off. “Remember that big group chat that Woo told you about?” Minho nodded, and Yeosang continued. “Well, they are arranging for all of us to meet up tomorrow and hang out but.. You know..”

   
“Yeosang, you should go. I know I don't have any say in your emotions, but I think it’d be a good way to get you out of your shell a little bit. I’m sure Wooyoung had good intentions, he wants you all to meet each other anyways, why not all together?” Minho explained.

   
Yeosang nodded. “I know I just.. Don’t want my anxiety to get in the way and bug everybody.”

   
“Yeosang, It’ll be fine. I promise.” Minho smiled and ruffled Yeosang’s hair. “Ji’s coming over in a few minutes, Just so you know. We can play a board game or something.” He stood and looked at Yeosang, who nodded gently. 

   
Thanks, Minho hyung.” Yeosang took his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, the screen that had been on it previously opened up, messages filling his screen as the others all talked about whatever they could think of. Yeosang pressed the send button for the message that was typed out, a deep exhale leaving his lungs as he did so.

  
  
tallerthanu: but why did u cut ur mullet off hongjoong

   
dronely: i'll come. see you all tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we excited? A meeting soon! How's it all gonna go down?? Just wait and see!
> 
> I made a twitter for my writing! I'll post a lot more than just these stories eventually, but go follow me @twisty_cinnamon on twitter!


End file.
